


Candy

by queenofkadara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Shepard is kind of a jerk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Tali and Garrus find something strange in their dextro snack cubby in the Normandy SR-2.





	Candy

“Garrus? Can you come and look at this?”

Garrus sauntered over to the snack cubby in the galley that he and Tali shared on the Normandy. “Tali. What’s going on?”

Tali turned to him and held out a garishly-coloured cardboard box. “What is this?”

Garrus took the box and eyed it curiously. It rattled softly as though it contained a large number of crinkly items. Indeed, the side of the box was emblazoned with the words _‘75 Pieces’_ and _‘Halloween Treats’_. Cartoony orange faces and other foreign images decorated the box. 

“What’s a Halloween treat?” Tali asked, and Garrus lifted his shoulders cluelessly. “I have no idea. Never heard of this before.”

Tali tilted her head and planted one hand on her hip. “Wait. This isn’t yours?”

“No,” Garrus said blankly. 

“So why is it in the dextro cubby?” Tali wondered.

Garrus shrugged again, then he spotted Shepard striding purposefully towards the med bay. “Shepard?” he called. He held up the garish box. “Do you know what this is doing in our-?” 

“ _Shhh!_ Put that down!” Garrus recoiled in surprise as Shepard suddenly changed course and hurried over to them with an odd look of furtive panic on her face as she glanced around the room. She snatched the box from Garrus’s hand and shoved it back into the dextro snack cubby. 

“Shepard?” Garrus said slowly. “What’s going on?” 

She stood with her back to the snack cubby, her hands clasped protectively behind her and her bright green eyes wide and innocent. “I might have hidden some Halloween candy in your cubby so the other human crew wouldn’t eat it,” she confessed. 

Garrus’ eyes darted from her face to the cupboard. “Wait. That’s levo food?” 

Slowly Shepard nodded her head, her face crumpling slowly into a guilty wince. 

“Why don’t you just keep it in your quarters so the others won’t eat it?” Tali demanded. 

“Because I’m only there when I’m sleeping and I’m too lazy to go back and forth for my candy,” Shepard replied in a tiny voice. 

Garrus shifted his weight to one hip and folded his arms. “So let me get this straight. You put poisonous levo food into our dextro cupboard because you’re greedy and _lazy?_ ”

Shepard offered them both a sickly smile. “Yes?”

“Shepard!” Tali admonished, and Garrus shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he muttered. “Come on, Tali, let’s go.” 

Tali gave a delicate little snort of disgust, and then she and Garrus stalked away, leaving Shepard alone in the galley.

Shepard stared guiltily after them for a moment. Then, very quietly, she reached into the dextro cupboard, pulled out a chocolate bar, and furtively stuffed it in her mouth. Then she trotted off after Garrus and Tali. “Guys? Hey, guys? It’s okay though if I keep the candy there, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first time I've written anything with my Shepard! Mostly because I picked Control and she dies.... 
> 
> I'm still not over it. Neither is my husband Garrus. *sobs*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
